


My Freed

by ariawrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: A super fluffy one shot that's been sitting in my drafts for at least 2 years, featuring a very drunk Laxus...





	My Freed

Freed knew it wasn't a good idea to let Laxus out of his sight. He should have known better….but here he was. It was 3 in the morning and he'd just been called to come and collect his boyfriend, who was apparently a lot drunker than was healthier for a regular human. If Laxus _had_ been a regular human…he wouldn't have been standing by the sounds of it. Freed marched in to the bar, his hair was pulled back in to a messy ponytail and he was wearing his regular pants and boots. He'd pulled on the nearest shirt he could find, a close fitting, regular black shirt and he hadn't had time to grab his coat. He'd been in a rush to get to Laxus, fearing the worst. _What if he's passed out? What if…what if someone's trying to take advantage of him?_ Freed thought, his hand twitching to his sword. _No, don't be ridiculous. He's fine. He's just drunk and the proprietor of the place thinks it's time he went home. That's all._ Freed glanced around.

"Over heeeerreeeeeee, lover boy!" a familiar voice called towards him. _Cana._ Freed ground his teeth. Cana and Laxus were no longer…intimate, what with Laxus being with Freed, but they did still go out to drink... _a lot_. However, Laxus was supposed to have been with Bickslow. But Freed couldn't see the other man anywhere in sight.

Freed approached the table and the nearer he got, the better his view became. He could now see Laxus, slumped in the corner of the booth. His amber eyes were open, and his hand was clutched around a bottle of beer. He was talking animatedly with Cana, not having noticed his boyfriends arrival yet. A sure sign of how intoxicated he was, ordinarily he'd have smelled Freed before he'd even walked in. Freed tripped as he approached the table, looking down at the grimy floor to see…. _oh. There he is. Well it serves him right._ Freed thought as, he stepped over a passed out Bickslow.

"Laxus" Freed said sternly. The large man spun, clumsily, to look at him.

"FREEEEDDDD" he cried, holding his ams out. Freed sighed. If he didn't go to Laxus, the other man would sulk, and Laxus being both drunk and sulky was a combination Freed would rather avoid. He approached his boyfriend, prepared to be hugged, but Laxus had other ideas and pulled Freed down on to his lap, wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't escape.

"I missed youuuuuuuuu" Laxus crowed.

"I missed you too" Freed said with a genuine smile. And he had. He always missed Laxus when he wasn't with him. Laxus buried his face in Freed's hair as best he could with it pulled up. "Come on, it's time to go home" Freed said with authority.

"But I don't wannaaaaa" Laxus whined. "You just got here" Freed sighed.

"It's late and I'd quite like to go to bed" Freed said, unable to avoid yawning at the thought. Laxus pouted, the pout getting more pronounced as Freed wiggled his way out of Laxus's hold, until he was once again standing over the older man. He ignored Cana's cackling. "Put your coat on" Freed said, as if he was talking to a small child. Picking Laxus's coat up from the back of his chair and holding it out. Laxus lumbered to his feet, approaching Freed. He stuck one arm in one sleeve, and turned slightly, Freed holding out the other sleeve and helping him shrug his coat on. He could hear a cooing noise, and Freed looked over to see two women looking at him.

"Oh what a gentleman" they cooed at him. "And so handsome too." one of them added, as they sashayed over to Freed.

"He looks like a Prince" they giggled. "Come and have a drink with us" they batted their eyes at him. Freed was about to politely decline them when he felt a presence loom up behind him. He didn't have time to turn before two arms wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling him back against a very familiar, muscled chest. Laxus bent his head down so it was level with Freed's….and the two women's. Freed glanced sideways and saw those amber eyes he loved so much, narrowed. Glaring at the two women as best as he could when so heavily intoxicated and no doubt seeing multiples of the women.

"My Freed" he growled. "You can't have him. Mine" Freed flushed. Laxus was growling loudly, his chest vibrating with the force of it. The women had paled at Laxus's glare, they'd looked like they'd been about to comment on Laxus's actions. Possibly even call him cute…but the growl had given them pause, and they hurriedly backed up a few steps.

"I'm very sorry about this, he's not usually like this" Freed lied through his teeth. Smiling apologetically. It was true in a sense, Laxus wouldn't make this much of a show. A glare and a warning look usually served him well. This was a bit over the top for Laxus but then he was drunk and prone to more shows of PDA. He could be a lot more territorial when drunk too. The growling was new though. Freed tried to tell himself he didn't like it, but his body was disagreeing with him. He shifted.

"Laxus let go" Freed commanded. Laxus tightened his hold. "For the love of-" Freed sighed. _Honestly, this is ridiculous. He can act like such a child sometimes. So over protective. So..so…territorial. I know it's a dragon slayer thing but still. Now I'll have to walk the whole way home with him attached me to me like this. I would never act in such a manner with him._ Freed thought, flustered. _Of course…I wouldn't let anyone touch my Laxus..not…not intimately or…in general actually, but I'd never make such a silly display._ Freed sighed and started to walk. He'd been wrong. He didn't have to walk home with Laxus clinging to him. Laxus actually let go once they were outside the bar, however Freed did have to walk the whole way home with his hand knotted in the back of Laxus's coat to make sure he didn't walk in to anything or walk anywhere he wasn't supposed to. He couldn't evade Laxus's clinging arms forever though, as soon as the pair made it to bed, Laxus had Freed pressed in to his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around the younger man. Not that Freed minded, as he drifted off to sleep contentedly. He'd never admit that he rather liked Laxus's dragon side.

_Two days later….._

"Oh Laxus, you're so handsome" one girl tittered.

"And you have such big…muscles" another said as she reached out towards his bicep, ready to give it a squeeze. _I wouldn't do that if I were you._ Laxus thought to himself. Watching the hand creeping closer. _Three…two…..one…._

Purple script appeared on the floor in front of Laxus, repelling the girls hand and giving it a shock before she could grab his arm. He could feel Freed as he appeared behind him, and he inhaled Freed's familiar and comforting scent.

"My Laxus" Freed said calmly, his sword out and pointing at the two girls. Laxus sighed, not really annoyed but making a show of it nonetheless. _And he complains about me….._


End file.
